Marshall Rush and The Sword of Tisiara
by Rishoba
Summary: This is the story of Marshall Rush, a young wizard in search of the Sword of his Grandfather, better known as the Sword of Tisiara. He got help from a secret organization and what about The Shadow Wizards?
1. The Carnival

  
  
**Chapter 1: The Carnival**  
  
In a amusement park in a little town in the south of england, a man was walking. He was thinking deep and didn't look around and didn't saw or heard the people who had fun. He was so consumed with his thoughts that he suddenly walked into a woman.  
  
"S-sorry" He mumbled. He looked at the woman. A woman of his age with long brown hair and dark brown eyes was looking at him.  
  
"It doesn't matter, don't worry, I wasn't looking either." She said with a smile.  
  
"Well, I got to go further, sorry again," he said. He waved goodbye and continued his way to the place he was going. The carnival. He got a strange letter today. He remembered every word.  
  
_Dear Mister Rush,  
  
We know you are looking for the Sword of your grandfather Amrod Rush, maybe we could help. If you come to the carnival this evening at preciously 7 am we might provide you with some information of this sword's whereabouts. If you are not there at 7 am we cancel this offer.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
A.M & Q.D  
_  
He looked at his watch. 5 minutes left, he started to run, it was still a few hundred meters to get to the carnival.  
  
After 2 minutes he saw the carnival from the front. He looked at it.  
  
"What now?" he asked to hisself.  
  
"Buy a ticket." A man's voice said.  
  
He looked behind him and saw a man in a bunny suit.  
  
"What did you say sir." He asked.  
  
"Buy a ticket." The man repeated.  
  
Suddenly the man dissappeared.  
  
"Hmm, strange, he must have be dissapparated, why, in front of all those muggles?" said.  
  
But the muggles around him didn't noticed anything.  
  
He walked to the ticket office and bought a ticket. Another employee escorted him to a cart and he sat down.  
  
"Get out of the cart at the rodeo show." The employee said.  
  
He nodded.  
  
The cart started to ride and he enjoyed the ice show, and the fire spitter but the next stop was the rodeo. He got out of the cart and walked to the puppets on the stage. The cowboy on the bull turned his head and said:  
  
"Push the nose of this bull then get through the door."  
  
He did what he was asked and he walked through the door that was now open.  
  
It was dark and suddenly he felt something heavy on his head and he fainted. 


	2. The Sword of Tisiara

**[b]Chapter 2 : The sword of Tisiara[/b]**

"Do you have it?"

"Yes..."

"Well where are you waiting for, put the stuff in his mouth."

"Yes sir."

Marshall felt that his mouth was wricked open and that some fluid was put in it. He opened his eyes and everything was dark around him. Allthough he saw 2 green lights as big as eyes looking at him.

"You've just been given Veritaserum, can you hear me?" A man said.

Marshall nodded although he didn't have a clue where he was, how he got there, who was talking.

"Are you Marshall Xander Rush?" the man asked.

Marshall nodded again.

"Can you speak?" The man asked.

"Yes.." Marshall grunted.

"Good, do you have any idea why you are here?"

Marshall tried to remember, he closed his eyes and saw a sword in front of him. He opened his eyes.

"The sword..." He said weakly.

"Good. Soldier, switch the light on." The man said.

"Yes sir."

Marshall heard a click and a sharp light reached his eye, it hurted him badly but after a few seconds his eyes were used to the light and he looked at the man. It was a tall dark man. He had green eyes and wore and old cloak without a hood.

"I am Aaron Malon, that other man standing in the corner is Quentin David."

Marshall looked to his left and saw another man standing there with his arm folded up also wearing a cloak, he was very thin, almost looked unhealthy thin, he also saw a few other men with there wants drawn standing opposite of the chair he was sitting on.

"Why am I here, why did you knocked me out?" Marshall asked trying to stand up noticing he was tied to his chair.

"I think you already know." Malon said.

"Security reasons." Marshall said.

"Correct." David said. He walked to Marshall and cut him loose.

"And to answer your other question, we're looking for the same thing." Malon said.

Marshall stood up.

"What, why are you looking for the same thing as me, the sword of my grandfather!" Marshall said angry.

"Well actually it's called: The Sword of Tisiara." David said.


End file.
